Whitefang and Charlie Go To The Dentist
by Rattlesnake316
Summary: random v-day fic I wrote


**Whitefang was sat in the dentist waiting area along with Charlie because they were experiencing tooth aches from eating too much candy on Valentine's Day**

"**Oh man, why did Sophie get me caramel chocolate glasses?" Whitefang said as he sighed into his hands **

"**You think that's worse, Sasha bought me milk chocolate bones and I got toothache after the third one...I wonder who are dentist is?"**

"**Whitefang, Corey" Whitefang took one look at his dentist and couldn't believe his eyes**

"**Sophie?" Whitefang's eyes were popping out of his head as he was lead into the room**

(**Sophie Whitefang and Sasha Barkin**)  
Da double dee double di (x7)  
My lips like sugar (x2)  
This candy got you sprung (x2)  
So call me your sugar (x2)  
You love you some (x2)  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di (x3)  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di (x2)  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di  
Sugar

**As Whitefang was sedated he was in dream land at a party in L.A. where he was planning to go the day after Valentine's Day with the Loonatics but he got sidetracked by Sophie who he saw on the beach in her bikini making him drool as she saw him**

(**Whitefang**)  
Hey, I've got a mouth full of cavities.  
Sweet tooth, full of mama, like sugar to me.  
So my love with the lips put a bug in the ear tone.  
Shawty gotta kiss, it's an emergency.  
Spit sprung for the taste, addicted to her gloss.  
Won't smile this way, baby I rub it off.  
Put my tongue in your face  
A little mistletoe, sippin' Gram I A.  
I'm a fan all day.  
Do me that favour, cuz I like your flavour.  
My manage behaviour; I'm into your major.  
Sweeter so flavour, that's good for this player.  
My hood, now and later, throw back like a pager.  
Pretty much, you're givin' me a sugar rush.  
Lil mama, give me high blood pressure when you blush.  
Lips feel soft as a feather when we touch, Shawty that's what's up.

**Whitefang knew he was in heaven due to seeing Sophie while sedated but she quickly vanished again as Whitefang woke up to find the procedure finished**

"**Thanks for visiting me today babe" **

"**Anytime Soph, anytime" Whitefang kisses his wife before leaving the room towards Charlie**

"**How'd it go man?" **

"**Better than expected actually" Whitefang replied while smiling as Charlie's dentist came out**

"**Barkin, Charles" Charlie's ears perked up and his eyes did the same as Whitefang's as he saw his own wife**

(**Sophie Whitefang**)  
My lips like sugar (x2)  
This candy got you sprung (x2)  
So call me your sugar (x2)  
You love you some (x2)  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di (x3)  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di (x2)  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di  
Sugar

"**Sweet Jesus in heaven" Charlie moved dreamingly towards his wife Sasha as they entered her dentist room**

"**This won't take long darling" Sasha begins saying as she sedates her husband as he slowly goes to sleep from the sweet smelling gas.**

(**Charlie**)  
Hey, Sh Shawty would you mind, cuz I want me some.  
Now and later, I don't wanna have to wait, you the one.  
Yep! Yep! Your vision. So, so delicious.  
Can't help my interest, candy addiction.  
Wanna peace, to a piece gotta get a piece.  
I don't know a piece; Give me all your sweets.  
Bottom and top lip, bout to have a sugar feast.  
Level with our trip, I'm a lip bitin' beast.  
Man for them things, all 42 teeth.  
Squeeze the sugar cane on your mouth, must beat.  
Ain't your mama slirp, stickin', usin' my tree.  
Like taffy but classy, get at me.  
I'm flyly Let you know I wanna kiss.  
But your lips, they'll do me fine.  
Now baby don't trip with the juicy kind.  
Get, get on the grip, Girl you ain't lyin'.

**Charlie was practically in bone heaven as he chewed on as many as he could chew before Sasha appeared **

**"Come on Charlie"**

**"Yep I'm in heaven" Charlie glided towards Sasha before slow dancing on the clouds to a slow melody**

(**Sasha**)  
My lips like sugar (x2)  
This candy got you sprung (x2)  
So call me your sugar (x2)  
You love you some (x2)  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di (x7)  
Sugar

**"Ok, all done" Sasha said with a smile as Charlie came round with a smile as Sasha kissed him**

**"No more than one chocolate bone, Charlie" Sasha said sternly before kissing her husband and letting him leave **

(**Whitefang and Charlie**)  
You like my sugar, my sugar.  
You so sweet, so sweet.  
Like my candy, my candy  
you so sweet, so sweet.  
I got a good appetite with you on me, on me.  
I'll wrap you out of them clothes.  
You my treat, my treat.  
Girl you my sugar, I call you Candy  
And tonight I'm gonna get me some, get me some.  
Girl you my sugar, I call you Candy  
And tonight I'm gonna get me some, get me some sugar.

**"Man that was amazing" Charlie said dreamily as he felt his tooth get better**

**"Yeah, maybe we should come back for a check-up" Whitefang said while sharing a laugh with Charlie on the way out of the dentist**

(**Sophie and Sasha**)  
My lips like sugar (x2)  
This candy got you sprung (x2)  
So call me your sugar (x2)  
You love you some (x2)  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di (x3)  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di (x2)  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di  
Sugar

**"Boys" Whitefang and Charlie noticed the voices belonged to their wives as they held anethsetic masks again and swirling them round their fingers**

**"Should we?" Charlie asks with an eager look which Whitefang replies**

**"Lets" Whitefang replies as they step back into their wives office for another "Check-up"**


End file.
